Our overriding theme is ultra high-throughput radiation biodosimetry. It is well established that this is a central and necessary component of any effective response to a large scale radiological event. The RABIT (Rapid Automated Biodosimetry Tool) system developed to date in Project 1 has a current throughput of 6,000 samples / day, and a projected (2010) throughput of 30,000 samples / day. These throughputs were achieved by complete robotically-based automation of standard micronucleus and Y-H2AX assays. One first main renewal theme,